jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Chronicles
'''Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Chronicles '''is a series to be made by YouTube user SuperJNG18. It is unknown when it will appear on YouTube or otherwise. Heroes *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Sylvester J. Pussycat , Tweety Bird , Foghorn Leghorn , Pepe Le Pew , Speedy Gonzales , Lola Bunny , Tina Russo Duck, Granny, Charlie Dog, The Goofy Gophers, Marc Antony and Pussyfoot, Sniffles, and Hubie and Bertie (Looney Tunes) *Buster and Babs Bunny , Plucky Duck , Hamton J. Pig , Furrball, and Shirley the Loon (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Yakko, Wakko, Dot, Slappy Squirrel , and Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Ariel, Flounder, Sebastian, and Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *Simba, Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, and Zazu (The Lion King) *Woody Woodpecker *Thomas O'Malley, Duchess, Marie, Berlioz, and Toulouse (The Aristocats) *Bernard, Miss Bianca, Orville, Wilbur, and Jake (The Rescuers/The Rescuers Down Under) *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit, and Owl *Oliver, Dodger , Rita, Francis, Tito, and Einstein (Oliver & Company) *SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick, Squidward, and Sandy *Belle, The Beast , Lumiere, Cogswarth, Mrs. Potts, and Chip (Beauty and the Beast) *Aladdin , Jasmine, Genie, Abu, and Iago *Tom and Jerry, Yogi Bear, Boo-Boo Bear, Snagglepuss, Huckleberry Hound, and Top Cat and his gang (Hanna-Barbera) *Roger Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) *Basil of Baker Street , Dr. Dawson , and Olivia (The Great Mouse Detective) *Merlin , Wart, and Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Baloo and Bagheera (The Jungle Book) *Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Spike (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Phineas, Ferb, Isabella , Candace, Buford, and Baljeet *Mulan and Mushu *Robin Hood , Maid Marian, and Little John *Blu and Jewel (Rio) *Mickey Mouse , Donald Duck, Goofy, Minnie Mouse , Daisy Duck , Jose Carioca , and Panchito Pistoles (Disney) *Jeffrey, Pikachu , Meowth , Nathan and Mitsuki (Tigerman531) *Sora, Kairi , Riku , Aqua and Xion (Kingdom Hearts) *Jaden Yuki, Alexis Rhodes and Jesse Anderson (Yu-Gi-Oh GX) *Hiccup, Toothless , Astrid , Stormfly , Snotlout , Hookfang , Fishlegs , Meatlug , Ruffnut and Tuffnut , Barfbelch (How To Train Your Dragon) More cast to come. Villains *Elmer Fudd, Yosemite Sam, Gossamer, Taz, Marvin the Martian (Looney Tunes) *Jafar (Aladdin) *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Set the God of Chaos (Rtgoh1) *Discord, Queen Chrysalis, Trixie, Gilda, King Sombra, Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) *Alvin the Treacherous, Mildew and Dagur the Deranged (Dragons: Riders of Berk) Episodes *A Team by Any Other Name *The Best You've Got *Dare to be Stupid *Halloween Hauntings *Basil's Christmas Carol *Birds of a Feather *Cat's Up, Doc? *Brain-Swapped Bunny *Supergenius Simpletons *Little Orphan Furrball *Hello Duck-ness My Old Friend *Strictly Come Bouncin' *Daffy Goes Disney *Discord's Disconnected *Fifty Shades of Jade(n) *The Mouse at Pooh Corner *Hare-kuna Matata *Blamed Canada *Two By Two *Bear Season *Citizen Hare (based off an idea by Tom Ruegger) *Wreck-It Rabbit *Pig and Loud *Can't Eat the Canary *The Rocky Hare-or Picture Show *Hare Comes the Bride: Part One *Hare Comes the Bride: Part Two Chronicles Movie *The Journey of Hope (features Bugs and Daffy) *Bugs and Daffy's Looney-Tuney Smackdownapalooza! *The Dragon Hero (features the full team) *Kickassisa (SuperJNG18 Version) (Being released as Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Chronicles Special) Category:SuperJNG18 Category:Bugs and Daffy's Adventures Series